


Buggeruptober 2020: Lust

by EnchantressEmily



Series: Buggeruptober 2020 [1]
Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Snippets, buggeruptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressEmily/pseuds/EnchantressEmily
Summary: Mal thinks about the moment when Luxuria threatened his friends.
Relationships: Jack O'Malley & Ben Thackerey & Heinrich Wolfe
Series: Buggeruptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960717
Kudos: 12
Collections: Widdershins Fanworks Month Pieces





	Buggeruptober 2020: Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This was also [posted on Tumblr](https://enchantress-emily.tumblr.com/post/631318840605900800/buggeruptober-day-7-lust) for the Buggeruptober fandom challenge.  
> Prompt: Lust

_“You may have no interest in what I have to offer, but you still cling to others. To ‘friends’, to ‘family’, to ‘love’. Your Mr Wolfe and Mr Thackerey, yes?”_

Now and then Mal still woke in a sweat with those words echoing in his head. He would never forget the sickening lurch of hearing Luxuria say Wolfe and Ben’s names, its voice dripping with smug satisfaction. It made him want to go find them right now and make sure they were here and safe, to feel Wolfe’s strong, comforting hand on his shoulder or hear Ben snap at him, disguising concern under irritation in a way that might have fooled someone who couldn’t read the swirling colors in his spirit.

But even in the cold fear of that moment – the horrible realization that even though he didn’t feel lust (couldn’t, as far as he could tell), Lust the spirit could still harm the people he cared about – part of Mal had been angry too. How _dared_ Luxuria talk about Wolfe and Ben? The way it had said “friends”, “family”, “love”, as if those were dirty words or things to be ashamed of… how dared it imply that Mal’s friends – no, his _family_ – were somehow like that as well?

It would never understand how kind Wolfe was, or the joy that playing the violin gave him and anyone who heard him, or the way he could quiet the noise in Mal’s head just by being there; it would never appreciate Ben’s dogged courage, or his determination to do the best he could with his duff degree, or the way he gave back as good as he got when Mal needled him. They were worth more than Luxuria and all the rest of the bloody Deadlies put together.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wrote the "family" line before [this comic page](https://www.widdershinscomic.com/wdshn/october-2nd-2020) appeared!


End file.
